Knighthood
by Fettkat
Summary: The story of Ben Skywalker's Jedi Trials.


**_A/N: This one had been sitting gathering dust for a long time now, so I finally pulled my socks up, dusted it off, wrote a suitable ending, and here it is._**  
**_I know Troy Denning named Ben a Knight without him having to give his Trials, but I somehow feel he wouldn't have felt comfortable himself without proving it to the entire Order that he was fit to be made a full Jedi Knight. Here's that story: Ben Skywalker's Jedi Trials._**

**_(Infinite thanks go to Wookieepedia for this one!)_**

Ben Skywalker sat in quiet meditation in one of the rooms in the Jedi Temple, minding his own business, until, on the edges of his consciousness, he heard amused mutterings and stifled giggling. Warily he opened his eyes. Valin Horn, Doran Sarkin-Tainer and Bazel Warv lounged near the small doorway considering him with various levels of amusement. Jysella Horn squatted in front of him, in the middle of waving her hand before his eyes. Ben frowned in annoyance and stole a quick glance at himself, ensuring his accoutrements were all in their proper place.

"Ok, what's so funny, guys?"

"Yep, he's prepping all right!" Doran snickered.

Ben looked from one young man to the other, his confusion growing.  
"Jys! Get out of my face!" he batted away the teasing girl.

"You guys might as well spill it. What do you know that I don't?"

Valin arched an arrogant eyebrow.  
"The Force holds many secrets, young Skywalker. You should meditate more if you seek to find them all."

Ben scowled at him.  
"Yeah, I have a dad at home. You don't have to pretend to be him here."

Barv yanked his red hair affectionately and clapped him on the back, eliciting a wild reaction from the younger man.  
"Geez! I'm not a kid anymore! Would y'all stop treating me like one?"

All his older friends laughed loudly at this and Ben realized with a sinking heart, that he'd dug his own grave.

Doran took pity on the Padawan and came forward, draping his arm confidentially around his shoulders.  
"A little bird has just informed us that a certain someone we might or might not know, depending on his behaviour in the next few minutes, is on the road to a rather early Knighthood."

The younger man's eyes grew wide and round as saucers while his jaw hung limply open.

Doran took a good look at him.  
"Yep. This guy we know."

Ben regained his voice.  
"Wha-? How? That's impossible! Dad doesn't think I'm ready for the Trials yet!"

"Well, _someone_ obviously does," Valin interjected with a drawl.  
"Because your name's up there on the list with all the others."

"The list's up?!"

Jysella tutted.  
"Someone's getting a bit behind on the news around here."

Ben didn't wait for her to finish, dashing out and pelting full-speed down the corridor and in the process nearly colliding into Jedi Master Octa Ramis. She pursed her lips at him severely and he looked suitably abashed.  
"Padawan Skywalker! Just where do you think you're going at that rate?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Master Ramis, but I just heard the list for the Trials is out."

Master Ramis's lips threatened to twitch and she stood aside.  
"Very well. On your way then... at a more respectable pace, if you please!"

Ben shot her a grin and disappeared down the long hall once more.

The Jedi Master smiled to herself, shaking her head.  
"Skywalkers! They're all the same!"

* * *

His insane levels of energy at the announcement not having abated in the slightest, Ben Skywalker barged into their apartment and ran pell-mell into his father's room, unashamedly interrupting his meditation by grabbing him tightly around the waist.  
"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyouthankyou!"

"Ben! What's going on?"  
He lifted his face to his father's bemused one, identical blue eyes shining like stars.

"Dad! I just saw my name on the list today for the Trials! I didn't think you would approve me, so...Thanks, Dad. It means a lot."

Luke Skywalker's brow wrinkled into a frown.  
"Wait, what? Your name is on the list for the Trials?"

"Y-yes. Why? Shouldn't it be?" Ben was growing uneasy. If his name was up, his father must have known about it. Was it all a mistake? Hadn't he given his approval then?

Ben sat back on his haunches and regarded Luke anxiously. His father must have realized what was going through his mind because he gave a small sigh then smiled reassuringly.  
"Ben, I never said I thought you weren't ready for the Trials."

He frowned in confusion.

"I didn't think you needed to give them. In my opinion, you're ready to be pronounced Jedi Knight."

Ben looked at his father in shock while the older man continued to smile.  
"Yes, we discussed the names that were to go up for this year's Trials, and I proposed that in light of your actions during the last war, your Trials be waived."

Ben frowned again.  
"But, Dad, you're my father. Your opinion can't count in this matter. You could be biased."

Luke treated him to an uncharacteristically smug look.  
"I'm the Grand Master, Ben. My opinion _always _ counts!"

Ben didn't like the direction this was going.  
"But I want to prove I'm worthy of being named Jedi Knight, Dad. All the stuff I did during the war, well..." he didn't like to admit it, but "it wasn't for the Order. It was personal. Or for..." he swallowed, "Caedus."

Luke regarded him sympathetically.  
"True, but you were observed by members of the Order. Ben, I'm not being biased here, I'm not talking as your father, I'm talking as your Master. What you had to go through during the war... You've proven yourself several times over."

Ben shook his head, still frowning slightly.  
"No, Dad. That wouldn't be right. That's not the Jedi way."

Luke smiled proudly.  
"See there you go! You've proven it again!"

Ben regarded him sceptically.  
"Look, Dad, my name is up and I'm not going to miss out on giving the Trials this time. You-you won't stand in the way, will you?"

His father rested an affectionate hand on his shoulder.  
"I would never stand in the way of your achievement, son," he said.

"Thanks, Dad. That's all I needed to hear."

* * *

Ben Skywalker waited his turn patiently, sitting in quiet meditation to calm himself. He was actually far calmer and more composed than he'd expected to be at his Trials. His father had been more nervous than he at dinner last night!

"You were right, Ben! They did think I had been biased towards you when I said you didn't need to undergo the Trials! Corran came up to me with that irritating smirk of his and told me to relax, you were capable of taking care of yourself. The nerve! I'm the _Grand Master_! I knew what I was talking about!"

Ben had smiled into his soup at his father's indignation. He'd felt the excitement coiling in the pit of his stomach and he'd practiced calming and focussing breathing techniques all evening. He'd also made sure he got a good night's rest and woke fully refreshed. He'd stopped by his father's bedroom on his way out, leaving much earlier than he usually did.

"Master?"

Luke had taken in the sight of his son, tall, strong, bearing himself with the pride he had inherited from his mother, or maybe his grandfather, and with an air of mature calm that reminded him painfully how quickly he'd grown up. He hadn't been able to help the swell of pride that had threatened to make his chest burst.

"I'm leaving for the Temple."

Luke had come forward, placing both his hands on his son's shoulders and looking deep into his eyes.  
"May the Force be with you, my apprentice, my son."

Ben had inclined his head in a gesture of respect.  
"And you, Master...Dad."

And with a flash of an enthusiastic grin, he'd left.

He felt Jedi Master Corran Horn approach and looked up expectantly. The Corellian Master smiled at him. He had known Ben since the day he'd been born and even though he was well past middle age now, one would be gravely mistaken to think him past his prime.  
"Padawan? Walk with me."

Ben stood and they set off down a narrow corridor in the upper levels of the Temple, presumably to where his Trials were to be conducted, Ben thought.

Corran glanced at the young man keeping pace beside him.  
"You've spoken to your father?"

Ben looked at him in surprise, obviously not expecting this question. He was too focussed on the Trials. And succeeding.  
"Yes. Why?"

"He told us he thinks you don't need to give the Trials before you're Knighted."

Ben's brows grew dark with displeasure.  
"I don't agree with him, Master. I want to give the Trials. I told him as much."

Corran nodded in approval.  
"But he does have a point. No one can deny you proved yourself during the war, Ben."

"I need to do this, Master."

Corran stopped and turned to face the apprentice.  
"The Trials are not only an end-of-term examination, Ben. But neither are they merely for peace of mind. The Masters consider every factor about a young Padawan when they nominate him for the Trials. It's not easy, nor even entirely pleasant. They are supposed to test the all-round qualities of a Jedi, and deem him capable of being pronounced a full Knight of the Order. It's a huge step, one you may not be able to see fully yet."

Ben gave a curt nod, signalling he understood.

Corran gave a small smile.  
"Your Trials may not have been waived as your father wanted them to be, but the Masters have decided that you do not need to give them fully. Your Trials have been... abridged. We will be testing you only where we require to be certain about your capabilities."

He gestured to the door in front of them. Ben looked slightly puzzled. That door led out onto the roof of the Temple complex. Nevertheless, he started towards them.

"Ben," Corran called, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

He turned to see the Master had his hand stretched out in front of him, palm upwards, a slightly exasperated smirk gracing his lips.  
"A Jedi needs only his lightsaber", he said, motioning slightly with his fingers.

Ben's eyelids fluttered. Then sheepishly he reached down and pulled out a small grey vibroblade from his boot and jerked his arm to dislodge the small hold-out blaster hidden in his sleeve.

Corran shook his head.  
"I don't know whether you get it from your mother or your uncle. Did you really think you could get those past me?"

"Damn you Corellians," Ben countered right back, grinning lopsidedly, "You guys invented these tricks, didn't you?"

The Master's eyes twinkled.

* * *

The wind whipped at his robes the moment Ben stepped out onto the roof. He narrowed his eyes against it and instantly his danger sense flared. He dropped instinctively, igniting his lightsaber and rolling over to meet his adversary's sudden strike. He breathed slowly to calm his hammering heart as a hooded figure pressed down upon his blade. The wind whipped off his opponent's hood as Ben struggled to get to his feet revealing the face of Jedi Battlemaster, Kyle Katarn. Ben was surprised. They'd sent a lightsaber Master to test a mere apprentice? Was that even fair? Then he grinned ruefully. He had to admit himself that he could hardly be considered a rank Padawan, so perhaps it was. Nevertheless, his resolve didn't diminish. He centered himself in the Force, and confidently faced the Battlemaster.

No words were exchanged as Katarn attacked again and again, increasing the speed and strength of his attacks. Ben defended himself valiantly against them all, ducking and somersaulting, resisting the Master's efforts to drive him towards the edge of the low parapet. All of a sudden, his danger sense flared a second time and he stepped back to bring up his blade to counter another attacker. This time the windswept graying black hair revealed it to be Kyp Durron, another more than worthy adversary. Ben slipped into his calculating mode. He wouldn't be able to win this fight if he continued to take them on on bare duelling skills alone. He would have to be cleverer than that, and use his twin opponents against each other. He spun in a tight spiral so that Katarn and Durron's sabers clashed against each other, and using their split second of confusion, he dashed up the frame of the tower communications array to gain higher ground. The Masters located him almost instantly and Force-leapt to his level at the precise moment he jumped down and rolled, feeling a sudden burst of exhilaration at his maneuver. The feeling died within a second as he heard a fierce hiss and Master Saba Sebatyne's tail caught him behind his knees, causing him to crash to the permacrete rooftop, grunting in pain. He didn't have time to think, pushing down on his hands to execute a high somersault, over the heads of the two approaching Masters so that now all his opponents were ranged directly opposite him. They began moving forward together, forming a semi-circle, fencing him in against the wall. Ben cursed himself silently for creating his own death trap. He angled his lightsaber to defend, trying to think furiously of a way out. They were closing in on him. Ben waited. They would expect him to leap up or perhaps even take a jump off the wall. Ben had to think of the third alternative and he would only have a split second at best. Saba was the first one to leap, her fangs bared in a savage snarl and Ben moved simultaneously, flattening himself to slide through the gap in the line she had just vacated. Detachedly, he thought of how he had been scared of her as a kid, and assured himself he had been well justified. Saba snarled again, this time in irritation at missing her prey. Ben was running towards the other end of the roof. Kyle Katarn extended his hand, stopping Ben's momentum with the Force as they ran to catch up with him. Ben turned almost lazily, watching them with piercingly focussed blue eyes, bending his knees to spring. This time Kyp was the first to make a move to attack, raising his lightsaber vertically above his head. It was exactly the move Ben had been expecting. He reached out with his hand, summoning Kyp's lightsaber out of his grasp and springing at the same time. His adversaries had not repeated their earlier mistake. Saba was waiting for him behind them and he met her lightsaber thrust with two crossed blades of his own, the energy discharge nearly burning his eyes. He forced himself to take a couple of deep breaths and closed his eyes, immersing himself in the Force, allowing it to guide his actions.

Two out of the three Masters continued to battle the whirling Jedi in the centre. Their sabers had become incessant blurs of colour and the ferocity of the duel was intense. Kyp watched interestedly from the sidelines, stepping down since he had been disarmed. Saba attacked with both saber and her tail, lashing out at the boy, trying to catch him at an inopportune moment. Kyle Katarn was beginning to penetrate through Ben's whirling defences, forced as he was to concentrate on not getting his feet swept out from under him by the Barabel's tail. Ben gritted his teeth and called the Force into him further and suddenly it was as if the wind velocity intensified in the vicinity of the fight. Katarn could feel his eyes stinging with tears and the sheer weight of his robes seemed to be pulling him back. Ben concentrated on the reptilian Master, increasing the furore of his strokes and swipes in her direction. Eventually his persistence paid off. With a loud frustrated hiss, Saba's lightsaber dropped out of her hand, the hilt neatly bisected in half. Saba clutched at her hand in pain, a deep gash in her palm oozing blood. She staggered away to stand beside Kyp and sit out the rest of the duel which was now a one-on-one between Ben Skywalker and the experienced Battlemaster Katarn.

It wasn't just the blinding flurry of attacking blows to contend with now, but also the forces of Nature. Ben had centered himself in the Force and channeled the power of the wind using it as a shield against any physical obstacle the Master could throw at him while continuously keeping him engaged with his lightsaber. Despite himself, Kyle Katarn was impressed. It seemed the boy was doing it instinctively, not having consciously thought out such a strategy. He had adapted his situation to his needs. Katarn was barely able to keep his eyes open, the wind stinging and blinding him with tears. He was almost entirely relying on the Force to guide his movements. He felt it a split second before it happened, a slight miscalculation on the Padawan's part, and his blue blade was swinging down in a low arc, aiming for Katarn's mid-section. His eyes widened as he watched the blade with a horrific fascination, about to slice him in two. Ben's eyes snapped open and he thumbed off his lightsaber with a strangled cry, naked horror playing over his face. With his concentration broken, the wind around the two combatants died down and they sprang apart. It hadn't happened a moment too soon, there was a black scorch mark on Katarn's robes where Ben's saber had made contact.

"Are-are you all right, Master?"  
Ben's blue eyes were wide in shock, his face drained of all colour.

Katarn nodded mutely, trying to preserve a composed front while trying to still the drumming of his own heart.

"I-I'm so sorry, Master, I thought you would block it. You're-you're sure I didn't hurt you?"

Katarn clenched his hand into a fist, trying not to let the shaking reveal his fear. He was the Master here, after all. He re-attached his lightsaber to his belt clip and moved towards the other two, looking at him in concern. Ben moved to follow him, but he motioned for him to stay back.  
"You will stay here. It's not over yet."

* * *

Ben halted in his tracks and watched the three Masters leave, his eyes still wide. His heart was pounding in his ears but he instantly returned to full alertness, prepared for whatever else the Council had planned to test him.

His first clue was that his danger sense didn't alert him to the slim garrotte that he found suddenly twisting at his neck. Instinctively, his fingers were clawing at his throat as his windpipe constricted. Out of pure reflex, he jammed his lightsaber backwards and to his relief, the noose loosened. He turned and, to his utmost horror, saw Jacen - not Caedus,- _Jacen!_ His lightsaber's hilt-half protruded from his mid-section and he was looking back at him in disbelief.  
"Ben. You-"

Then he collapsed, twitched and lay still. Ben's brain had gone into numb shock. But he had no opportunity to reconsider his situation. All around him figures materialized, lightsabers whirling, pressing for attack. And he couldn't feel them in the Force! In under a second, he had to unlearn the famous Jedi saying: _Your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them..._ or did he? Ben had to think, and think fast. He angled his lightsaber, keeping his movements constricted within a tight circle, catching and deflecting blows from figures he couldn't believe he was seeing. Most of them were dead, like Jedi Master Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker... and his mother, Mara Jade Skywalker. He nearly fell under a blow from her, so shocked was he to see naked hatred flaring in her beloved green eyes. And that's when he knew what to look for.

"Holograms!", he whispered to himself. He was fighting three-dimensionally simulated fighting holograph models! He changed his tactic, sweeping around, scanning everywhere for the holographic control centre. He opened himself up to the Force, drawing on it to throw a shield around himself, to atleast keep off the glancing blows. A shaft of sunlight caught his eye. It seemed to be streaked through with a red beam. He followed its course straight up and up and up, until it looked like he was staring directly into the sun. _There!_ The holographic projector was attached to the top of the tallest spire atop the Temple roof. He would have to make a dash for it. He was about to snap his head down when he froze. Just under his jawline was the deadly buzzing of a green lightsaber blade held against his throat. It was his father's lightsaber, one which he knew in reality would never ever have threatened him in such a manner. Ever so delicately, he turned his neck to look into the frosty blue eyes of Luke Skywalker's holographic counterpart. Ben flashed him half a cheeky grin.  
"Sorry, Dad. But I gotta run. How about we play "Rebels and Empire" some other time, huh?"

And he was spinning away, thrusting his own lightsaber blade back to slice through Kenobi, coming to pounce on him from behind. And he was running into freedom, building up his momentum so that one Force leap took him onto the scaffolding of the spire and he was running straight up it, perpendicular, feeling pursuit hot on his tail from the other holographic threats. He put on an extra burst of Force-assisted speed to reach the top, and without hesitation, lopped off the projector assembly with one sure stroke. The figures following him vanished, and Ben was left panting breathlessly, teetering on top of the spire, with a sudden eery silence enfolding him this high above Coruscant's skyline. He retracted his saber and slithered down the spire, this time using both his hands and his feet to give him purchase on the smooth surface. He reached out with all his senses, but could sense nothing anymore. He spun in a slow circle, scanning both the near and distant horizons, prepared to meet any more sudden incoming attacks. But there was nothing. He was alone on the Jedi Temple rooftop and a door had just slid open on the end opposite to him. Clipping his lightsaber back on his belt, Ben took a minute to compose himself. Then squaring his shoulders, he marched through, back into the Temple. His Jedi Trials were over. It was time to wait for the results.

* * *

The Jedi Council had reached their decision. The holo-recording was simply being replayed for the Grand Master's benefit. Since it was his son under trial, he would obviously be given no say in the final judgement. Still, it would be him, as the Head of the Jedi Order, who would be either bestowing Knighthood upon a valiant young apprentice, or intimating to him that he would have to try out again for the coveted rank.

His face betrayed none of the emotion coursing through him as he watched the holovid play through to its end. Ben's overall performance had impressed him and left him feeling very, very proud. He had no doubt about the verdict of the rest of the Council, but his face, as ever, remained impassive. Once the vid was over, he sat back for a moment, then gave a silent nod to the other Masters. As one they rose, and filed out into the High Council chamber.

Ben was waiting in a stance of meditation once again, before the windows of the lobby outside the High Council chamber, his eyes closed, trying to ease the thumping of his heart and the turmoil of his emotions as he prepared for the call in to determine his future. He tried to recap the events of the Trial, but found that that left him even more agitated. So he simply breathed in and out, in and out, trying to centre his calm.

A gentle hand on his shoulder woke him from his reverie and he turned to find Jedi Master Corran Horn come to summon him again. An affectionate smile touched his eyes.  
"Come", he said.

For some reason, the High Council chamber suddenly seemed more sombre and stately to him than it had ever looked before. This surprised Ben who had almost grown up in and out of it. Perhaps it was the occasion, but today the Masters, standing in the ritualistic circle, all in their best robes, their lightsabers clearly visible by their sides, actually looked like Jedi _Masters!_ Not people he'd been born in the midst of, joked with, who had watched him grow up. Even his father looked more appropriate to be addressed as "Grand Master" instead of "Dad".

"Padawan Ben Skywalker."  
It was his testing Master, Kyle Katarn who was the first to speak.  
"You have been tested today and have completed the formal Jedi Trials. All the Masters present have reviewed your performance and we believe we have reached a decision regarding your continuing status. Padawan, are you prepared and willing to accept this Council's judgement?"  
"I am, Master."  
His own voice rang through the chamber with a deep gravity unfamiliar to himself.

Kyle Katarn fell silent and Kyp Durron stepped forward from his place in the circle.  
"As Master Horn has no doubt informed you, Padawan, you faced a truncated version of the Jedi Trials, in light of your contributions in the recent war. You will now be informed about the Trials you faced and what comprised them. Firstly, the Trial of Skill with lightsaber. You faced three Jedi Masters in duel today, one a Battlemaster, and conducted yourself admirably, managing to disarm two and _not_ injure one!"  
Ben wondered if that was really a twinkle in Master Durron's eye, but couldn't be sure.  
"I declare you, passed."  
Ben bowed his head before Kyp, feeling a wave of relief wash over him that his gaffe on Master Katarn had been forgiven.

Saba Sebatyne stepped up next, sissing through her teeth.  
"The Trial of Courage. Padawan Ssszkywalker, you faced many enemies and many challenges on many frontsssz during the civil war and faced them with courage. You learnt to face your fear instead of sssssuccumbing to it and came out stronger in the end. I proclaim you, passszed."  
Ben bowed before the Barabel too, in gratitude, feeling a lump form in his throat at the memories she had brought up.

Next to address him was Master Cilghal.  
"We know that Padawan Skywalker faced an extremely difficult Trial of the Flesh in the torture chambers of Darth Caedus, not once, but twice, but never broke in the face of pain. I pronounce him, passed."  
The lump in his throat only grew as he clenched his eyes shut, bowing before the Mon Calamari. He forced his emotions down even though they churned within him like a vortex.

Then came Master Octa Ramis and the expression on her face was surprisingly tender.  
"No one in this chamber would dispute , I'm sure, that Padawan Skywalker has faced greater Trials of the Spirit during the war than maybe some of us Masters have in our lifetimes. And yet, here he stands before us today, a fine young man. I pronounce him, definitely passed."  
Ben gave Master Ramis a shaky smile before bowing to accept her pronouncement and was rewarded with a full one from her.

Lastly, it was Master Kenth Hamner who stepped forward and said in his grave tone,  
"Padawan Skywalker was faced with a Trial of Insight today that has proven challenging and disorienting even for experienced Jedi Knights. Yet with the use of a cool mind under pressure, he managed to overcome the obstacle commendably. I declare Padawan Skywalker, passed."

Ben was close to feeling giddy. He had passed all his Trials! He was to be Jedi Knight!

"Jedi Skywalker."  
This time it was his father who spoke.  
"The Council have decided unanimously that you are fit to be pronounced Jedi Knight and I am in agreement with them."

Ben looked up at him, wanting to catch his eye and grin in triumph. He could hear the thunder of his own heartbeat in his ears. But his father maintained his ritualistic composure, and taking a cue from him, Ben drew in a deep breath, attempting to maintain his own.

"Please come forward to be Knighted in all honour."

He stepped forward and knelt at his father's feet, looking down at the familiar, cool larmalstone floor of the chamber. Above his head, he heard a lightsaber _snap-hiss_ into life and felt the sting of intense concentrated heat by his ear and the whiff of scorched hair as his red-gold Padawan braid toppled to the floor by his foot. Suddenly, Ben's vision swam with tears. With alarmingly trembling fingers, he picked it up off the floor and finally managed to look up.

"Rise, Ben Skywalker. I hereby pronounce you Knight of the New Jedi Order."  
His father was beaming as he leaned forward to raise him by his shoulders and faced his son, the Jedi Knight, for the first time.

His heart swelling, like to burst with pride, Luke looked into his son's brilliant blue eyes and with a start saw the raging determination, the promise of greatness in him. His son was destined to be a leader after him. Many people, including the Jedi, would look to him for guidance, and he would lead them strongly and well, fearlessly into a dark future.  
Words caught in Luke's throat and he couldn't think of the right ones to say. But somehow Ben understood. Something clicked behind his eyes and he took his father's hand in his own, speaking with a calm reassurance,  
"I know it scares you to let me go, Dad. But you have to let me do whatever it is that I must do. Only give me the strength to do it."

Something soft pressed into Luke's hand and he looked down in surprise to see the thin, tight braid of red-gold hair lying in his palm.  
"And I want you to have this. I could never have done this without you, Dad. Thank you."

Blue eyes gazed into blue for a time that seemed to stretch into eternity, but no words needed to be said.

The Grand Master was the last to leave the High Council chamber, standing motionless long after his son had been dismissed. Corran walked upto him.  
"You alright, Luke?" he asked kindly. Luke didn't even appear to hear, lost in his own thoughts. At last Corran heard Luke mumble so softly, he barely caught it.  
"How did you do it, Corran?"

"Do what?"

"How did you let Valin go?"

Something in Corran's startlingly green eyes seemed to dim at the recollection.  
"I didn't," he replied, equally softly, "He just went ahead and grew up anyway."

* * *

**Epilogue**

Night had fallen a long time ago upon the cityscape of Coruscant, but in the underbelly of the Jedi Temple, in the Jedi Memorial Hall, a solitary figure sat motionless in the shadows before a silver plaque on one of the memorial pillars inscribed simply, _Mara Jade Skywalker._  
_  
Even the Force feels sombre and heavy in this hall,_ Ben thought.  
_As if in perpetual mourning._

He slowly rose to his feet, and for the hundredth time, traced a loving finger over the inscription, closing his eyes and reaching out in the Force at the same time.  
_  
I passed my Trials today, Mom. I'm a Jedi Knight now. I wish you could have been there to see it. I think I finally managed to make Dad truly proud of me today._

He sighed and leaned his forehead against the cool metal.  
_I miss you so much, Mom. I know it's not going to be easy, being a Jedi Knight. It's dangerous and I'd be lying if I said I'm not a bit scared. But I'm going to do my best, Mom, I promise you that. I...just wish I could see you sometimes, just- just to know you're with me..._

And that was when he felt it, a gentle touch on his mind from far, far away. He snapped up his head, looking around and expecting, hoping to see some sort of apparition of his mother.

"Mom?" he called softly into the darkness.

But the touch came again, drawing him back inwards.  
_  
I am always with you, my son. And I'm so, so proud of you. Take care of your father and stay safe, you hear me? You are strong in the Force, Ben, never fear. Be brave, my angel, be brave._

And the young man leaned his head back against the pillar, nodding vigorously and biting his lip, as tears rolled down his cheeks.  
_I will, Mom,_ he promised, with all the earnestness in his heart, _I will._

**THE END**


End file.
